Caminante Nocturno
by Endaki308
Summary: [Drabble FuyuxFudo] [Inspirado en la canción "Night Walker" de Kagamine Len. ] "Aunque, no logro recordar algo mucho más importante: ¿Quién soy yo?"


**Carls-chan: Pues etto ehmm… Holi! :D Les traje un one-shot, o más bien un Drabble de FuyuppexFudo :D **

**Andre-chan: Es que ella es una máquina de capítulos únicos (¿?) xD **

**Carls-chan: Supongo xD Por otro lado, está inspirado en la canción "Nightwalker" de Len Kagamine :3 **

**Ambas: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece (¿Por qué? :c)**

* * *

Siento como un retaso de aire entra por mis pulmones. Desesperadamente, busco más. Es muy poco y siento que me asfixio, así que golpeo hacia fuera. Estoy en una especie de caja. Golpeó con más fuerza y se abre, levantando un montón de tierra.

Me levanto y respiro el aire fresco. Hace frío y algo huele mal. Me miro a mí mismo: Estoy vestido con ropas sucias y andrajosas, medio rotas. Siento un dolor punzante en mi pecho. Al fijarme tengo varias cicatrices ahí. Las cuento: son ocho, pero no logro recordar qué las ha causado.

Aunque no recuerdo algo mucho más importante: ¿Quién soy yo?

Supongo que lo averiguaré luego. Tengo una mala sensación y me duele la cabeza, quiero salir de aquí.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de donde estoy: Un cementerio. Eso significa que yo… ¿Estoy muerto? O, ¿Estaba? Es la única respuesta lógica que encuentro.

Si eso es cierto, tal vez pueda mirar a mi lápida y recordar, pero no hay nada.

Suspiro con pesadez. A lo lejos hay una especie de cabaña, de la persona que vigila el cementerio, supongo; más no quiero ir allí. Si en realidad "estoy muerto" no causaría nada más que pánico. No busco eso, no sería bueno.

Empiezo a caminar para salir del cementerio. Me muevo lentamente y eso me resulta molesto. Unos minutos después, llego a la reja de la salida. No está cerrada con candado ni nada por el estilo y por alguna razón no me parece extraño. Al abrirla, hace un chillido extraño que me afecta en los oídos, pero eso no me detiene. Ya empiezo a acostumbrarme al olor de putrefacción que, tengo la impresión, desprende de mí.

Mientras camino, una especie de recuerdo golpea mi mente. Puedo ver como un par de ojos azul verdoso me observan en medio de la oscuridad. La visión me produce un gran escalofrío y un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia.

A lo lejos, distingo calles vagamente iluminadas por farolas a los lados, para mi suerte completamente vacías. Es razonable, pues se nota que es pasada la medianoche.

Escucho un ruido en medio de un callejón. Tal vez no estoy tan sólo como pensaba.

Me adentro en el callejón. Al fondo hay una farola y conecta con otra calle. A medida que avanzo distingo una figura en la esquina, quizá un vagabundo. Cuando estoy lo bastante cerca como para ser percibido por la luz de la farola, él alza la vista. Sus ojos se abren como platos al verme y, antes de que pueda hacer algo, huye.

Justo en frente de donde se encontraba hay un charco de agua. Me asomo y veo un reflejo en él. Es el reflejo de un muchacho pálido de corte mohicano y ojos verdes; completamente sucio y desaliñado.

Mi dolor de cabeza se vuelve tan fuerte que la sostengo entre mis manos mientras un montón de imágenes pasan por mi mente. Entonces, empiezo a recordar.

Mi nombre es Akio Fudo. Jugué en la selección nacional juvenil de fútbol, el Inazuma Japón. Soy estratega y estudio en el Instituto Imperial. Mi mejor amigo es Yuuto Kido aunque no lo admita. Trabajo mejor por mi cuenta. Me gustan las bananas.

La imagen de una casa apareció y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse otra vez. Es prácticamente involuntario, pero sé que me dirijo hacia allí.

Mientras que voy avanzando, el recuerdo de aquellos ojos aparece otra vez, junto con una sonrisa que me hiela la sangre.

-Fu…yu…ka…-Mi voz suena ronca y me cuesta pronunciarlo. Eso es…es…es tu nombre, ¿No es así?

Ahora no estoy seguro de que la casa a la que me dirijo sea la mía. Cada vez siento que estoy más cerca y una sensación extraña invade mi pecho. El recuerdo vuelve a mi mente una y otra vez. Ahora puedo distinguir tus cabellos morados y tu figura fina, pero tu rostro sigue oculto.

Me encuentro en el vecindario, lo sé. Trato de moverme más rápido pero no lo logro del todo. Ya no importa, pues estoy enfrente de tu casa. Sí, ya estoy seguro de que es tú casa.

En el frente dice "Kudo" y los pedazos de mi memoria restantes se juntan.

Tú eres Fuyuka Kudo, estudiante de la secundaria Raimon y gerente del equipo. Hija adoptiva del entrenador Kudo. Eras mi novia, y fuiste tú… tú me asesinaste.

¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero recuerdo tu mirada. Se había vuelto cruel y fría, al igual que tu sonrisa. Tu expresión ya no era dulce, era más bien como si miraras a una pila de insectos arrastrarse miserablemente, llena de desprecio. Siento como, de alguna extraña forma, mi mejilla se humedece. Yo te amaba, y te había jurado que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Me acerco a la puerta, con decisión. El ambiente sigue siendo muy frío, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo. Contemplo la puerta en frente a mí con nostalgia.

Yo te amo.

-¡Fuyuka!-Grito como puedo. Mi voz sigue sonando tosca, y de ultra tumba. -¡ÁBREME!- Porque te había hecho una promesa, y ni siquiera la muerte podía romperla.

* * *

**Carls-chan: Bueno chicos, chicas o sexos indefinidos espero haya sido de su agrado :D**

**Andre-Chan: ¿Esta fue la primera vez que escribiste "en presente", verdad? **

**Carls-chan: Pues sí, pero creo (espero) que no me quedo tan mal :I **

**Ambas: Ustedes díganos en sus reviews :D**

**Carls-chan: Oh sí, creo que hoy me dará tiempo de actualizar Ángel Negro, por si tenían el pendiente :3**


End file.
